1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exposure device, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming unit.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus emits light to a charged image holding member to form an electrostatic latent image, develops the electrostatic latent image with a developer including toner to form a toner image, and transfers the toner image onto an object, such as a recording medium, thereby forming an image.